Another Lifetime: Ice Cream Sundae
by ying9
Summary: Ichigo, a normal teen was drag deep into the "underworld" which he tries to severe ties with, but what he doesn't know is that there is no chance of escaping. Once in the rabbit hole, you can only roll deeper and deeper.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach fan fiction

Another Lifetime: Ice Cream Sunday

**AN:** This is just one of the few plot-bunnies I caught. Way back in the AB convention years ago…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach.

**Warning**: This is rated M for mature content. This is a yaoi fic (male and male relationship) with multiple partners

**Pairing**: Hichi x Ichi ~and~ Hichi x Ichi x Ulqui x Grimm ^(w)^ after all it's an ice cream Sunday~ vanilla, strawberry, blackberry and blueberry~~~~

**Summary**: Inspired by Black Cat, this modern day fic has no alternative world for the deceased souls, but many references toward the manga version of Black Cat.

Kurosaki Ichigo, a normal teen in Japan was drag deep into the "underworld" which he tries to severe ties with several times, but what he doesn't know is that there is no chance of escaping, once in the rabbit hole, you can only roll deeper and deeper.

**Beta**: story is currently edited but un-Beta, all mistakes are mine, sorry.

* * *

><p>Another Lifetime: Ice Cream Sunday<p>

Chapter I: Let the Games Begin!

The morning started off as any other day, woke up by the blaring alarm by six, went to wash up, dress up in uniform, and arrived downstairs just in time for breakfast. Before I can sit down to enjoy my younger sister's cooking, my lunatic of a father, Kurosaki Isshin just had to try and attack me. I say try because he stop succeeding after I reach the age of ten.

After a swift punch and a right kick there, breakfast was enjoyed in silence with Isshin fainted near the new dent at the wall. After placing the dishes in the sink, I gather my school bag and head to the front door. Quick footsteps follow behind me, I turn to look and saw both my younger sisters behind me. Yuzu, the one who prepare most of our meals, was looking up at me with sparkles in her eyes while Karin was scowling at the floor looking anywhere but my face. I smiled, after all, who wouldn't at the sight of two wonderful if not slightly annoying sisters. I reach forward to kiss Yuzu on the cheek and ruffle Karin on the head to say goodbye.

That is what I want to say except that is exactly not how it went.

For reasons unknown, the higher up decided to totally corrupt my normal routine. Maybe it was a sign, or maybe someone just plain hates me.

~OXO~

The usual clamoring of the alarm clock sounded extraordinary loud that day.

While yawning, my arm stretched in process of shutting off the alarm. I fell off the bed as I try to stop the annoying sound, epic fail. The goddamn loud DJ blabbering something about survive and love was finally shut, hopefully for the last time at the fifth attempt, as I tend to the sore bruises now decorating my nose and chin. _'I either need to switch the location of the nightstand, or make sure I don't wake up this close to it ever again. Why the hell is the radio alarm on that station anyway?'_

For whatever reason, I woke up late, near six-thirty.

Then, after I discovered how late I was, I jump off the bed trying to make up for lost time. Nearly tripped on the discarded clothing on the floor, I was saved by the door handle.

Mental note 'Rushing to wash face and suit up for school is never a good idea.'

In the bathroom, I mistook toothpaste for face wash, which Karin was fortunate enough to walk in on, it was not a proud moment of my life when I discover that mistake after the toothpaste was applied all over my face, although that does explain the strange minty smell and thick texture.

Then I had to rush button up the shirt so off that I was having trouble moving. Did I mention that I nearly choke off my air supply in an unintentional attempt of suicide just trying to fix my tie? Nearly fall off the stairs as I rush down to breakfast, but since there was no time, I had to rush to tie my shoes instead. '_No egg salad on toast for me today.'_

As I turn to say my goodbyes to Karin and Yuzu and her wonderful cooking, I failed to detect my father, Isshin, sneaking up on me. The result was a foot flat on my face, and my bruised nose. Completely pissed off now I punch and kick, well basically beat the hormone-gone-array man till I realized that I was never going to make it on time if I continue doing that. Rushing to tie my shoes for the second try, I tripped on the fainted man that sprawl open one the entryway. After the shoes were finally tied, I trip again. Not a good day.

All in all, it was not a good beginning. The marathon to school was pretty calm, nothing appeared out of the originally and certainly no more tripping. Still, I can't help but feel irritated. I didn't say anything, but the restlessness started off early even in my clouded dreams. I arrive to the school gate just in time to hear the first bell ring. I guess the awkward training my father put me through helped, the time it took for me to run all the way from home to school had shorten to five minutes.

As soon as I open my drawer for slippers in the entryway, an annoying, ultra-hyper, Asano Keigo attacked me. I should have seen it coming, but since I didn't -don't know why, never fail at that before- I now lay flat on the floor. Never one to pass off the chance of taking pictures, Kojima Mizuiro manage total of three shots on his cell phone before I had a chance to get up. I can only hope that the pictures do not become black mail material since prying that phone away from the ever-polite Mizuiro is harder than beating the pulp out of Keigo.

Since I can't vent my anger on Mizuiro, I crackled my knuckles and started on my punching bag, Keigo. Ah, anger management class, it truly does help, finding a punching bag that is… Not. I only wish I could have done that, there was absolutely no time for another beating even if Keigo had it coming. Beating him to pulp is not worth being late to class for, especially after the marathon run I had done earlier.

By the time the second bell rang I was already next to my desk, waving to greet Chad, the other odd one in our group. He nodded back and point to the textbook. Gloomy darkness clouded my head as I realized '_Shoot, there is a test today?'_

Inoue Orihime came in just in time with Arisawa Tatsuki dragging her, still rubbing her eyes. Inoue-san must have overslept again.

Sensei came in not too long after Tatsuki sat down. We rise, greet, then sat back down. The class began so basically, boredom dawned, but the irritating restlessness didn't leave. No, in fact, if at all possible, the irritable feeling got stronger.

With determination I was able to keep the foreboding away and concentrate in class. By lunch, the feeling had all been but a figment of my imagination.

Since I didn't join any sport or club, I left as soon as school ended. Packing up my notes, I briefly heard Tatsuki offering a place in Karate club for Chad again. Since I know Tatsuki pretty much all my life, I knew she would never give up trying to recruit a promising potential. Then again, I also know Chad, or formally known as Sado Yasutora. Keigo's nickname him silent giant after he realized Chad is not violent by nature, just silent. The silent giant is the best friend anyone can be proud of befriending. Calm and peaceful by nature, this hard working guy may be the most mature student in the entire school. Well, he is the tallest already. Even though our friendship is not as long as the one I have with Inoue-san and Tatsuki, it was long enough for me to know that Chad is also stubborn by nature, but not as hothead as Tatsuki. He has patience, lots of it.

Tatsuki should know by now, if Chad still won't join the club after two years, he will never join.

Musing myself with these thoughts, I can't help but feel grateful for the ease of ordinary routines of my school life.

Chad followed me out as we left the school.

Since meeting him for the first time, it had become clear that our appearance differences would always tick off certain members of Karakura Town. My unusual bright blonde hair with orange highlights and Chad's unusual height and dark skin always attract trouble. Stating that it is natural and not our fashion statement only fuel the gangsters and wanna-be troublemakers. Being different cause us to excel in fighting young, but after meeting each other, we realized we also need someone else to watch our backs. Strangely, we paired off well; I can always trust him to watch my back just as he can trust me to watch his.

Speaking of which, I have yet to encounter any trouble on the way back for a week now. Chad said nothing beside me; '_I guess he must be enjoying the peace._'

Night dawned as the moon revealed all herself.

Almost another day. The clock tells me that should I continue, I am going to pull another all-nighter. Sighing, I closed two textbooks.

The stars didn't shine tonight; thick clouds only brought forth the uneasiness I tried time and time again to push aside. I look out the window hoping for a break from the heavy studying, but what I saw was something I never should have seen.

~OXO~

It started off with the telltale sound of "Piti pati," drizzle of raindrops on the window of my room. Not wanting to have a wet bed to sleep in, I knee over the blankets to close the window. The homework lay forgotten on the desk as I stared into the street. From what I could make out, there was a child swinging a very shiny object that look suspiciously like a katana just on the corner of the street.

The clear sounds of clashing metals confirm my suspicion. Shower of rain got heavier, but so did the sound of clashing metals, it too was getting louder. Grabbing a random jacket, I ran down the hall and stairs taking in comfort that the house was quiet except the soft snoring of my sisters.

Maybe this was just the imagination of my sleep-deprived brain, but the agitation and gut feeling of something was wrong set me into one direction only. Feet not entirely encased in my snickers, but I didn't care. The resonance of clashing metal got louder. I ran out.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Please review. R&R?

This is my first attempt at Bleach fic, hence I welcome any form of criticism with the exception of yaoi hater or homophobic.

To those that were expecting an update on my older fics, I am sorry. I know, what the heck am I thinking, I already promised to update last year and I have tons of different type of fic, and I had already adopted one fic… and promised to take on another… well, no summer school this year! If my slightly crazy family don't take too much time, as well as f—king study, I can update majority of my fics! It's most revisions and editing that I'm having trouble with anyway…


	2. Notice

As of now, I am sure many fine audiences such as yourselves had read about the notice many fine writers have posted on their work. I got here late due to my procrastination tendencies; however, it is better late then ever.

Please allow me rant awhile. This act has personally go against my belief as well as the main reason I join this site. I, much alike many authors on this side have memberships elsewhere and will most likely be moving to ensure the continuation of untold stories. However, while some of the stories may be preserved in another form in other places, most may not survive this change. As we speak, part of our community is disappearing due to belief of violation on sexual content. There is still time left to put a stop and hope to restore the site to its former glory. Please join our clause to stop the destruction of stories old or new, long or short, and mature or not.

*For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, hopefully we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph


End file.
